


Cove

by HeatherGiesbrecht



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Blowjobs, Complete, Dick Jokes, Gardens & Gardening, M/M, Magic, Non-Canon Relationship, One Shot, Pre-Thor (2011), Royalty, Secret Relationship, Slash, Telekinesis, Threats of Violence, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 16:02:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14548308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeatherGiesbrecht/pseuds/HeatherGiesbrecht
Summary: Thor liked the alcoves, they were fun.





	Cove

There was a reason the garden alcoves scattered around Asgard's capital were called Pleasure Coves. After all, who wouldn't welcome seeing green grass and a big shady tree with a lovely wrought uru and oak bench beneath it when sufficiently aroused ?

Thor hadn't been able to wait until home after watching Loki's sparring match. That perfect bit of sass when Hani Hjorison, the braggart of the Headsman's sons and twice as stout as Loki, had yielded after the second fall had clinched it. He glanced into pleasure-hazed eyes as Loki sighed. Loki's hand untangled from his hair and caressed his shoulder, but what seemed only an euphoric action had a secondary motive.

Thud.

"Wah. I-I ain't seen nothing, honest, Your Royalnesses."

"That means you've seen something, fool."

He raised his head from between black leather-clad thighs. One of Loki's former schoolmates, the one with a partially spiked horse's tail, was sprawled on the divide between beige cobblestones and grass. "How long've you been there !?" The roughness of his voice blended into the rumble of thunder over their heads.

"A-a moment or two, that's all, I swear. You've got a bit of, um, erm..., On the left side there."

Huh ? His tongue swept over his bottom lip. Oh well, the rain would disperse any evidence he'd missed. "You breathe a word of this to anyone and I swear that your teeth will be expelled through your cock, no sorcery necessary."

"I-I'm just going to forget this ever happened. Err, Your Royalnesses." Preceded by a hasty bow, the peasant rose and ran like a band of bloodthirsty Frost Giants were on his ass.

Loki murmured, "You may not be very eloquent, brother, but even I have to admit that you have a way with threats." as he re-buttoned and hooked his pants.

With a snort, he got to his feet. "The Mighty Thor has no need for eloquence."

The rain always felt more refreshing after such stolen moments. Mm, it was so nice as it slid down his neck and soaked into his shirt, started to cool the blood that pounded in his veins. Now he could wait for sex. It didn't stop him from looking over his shoulder though, to make sure they weren't being followed. Asgardian peasants deserved the chance to spy on them even less than the Midgardians. At least, the Midgardians were funny, they were always too shocked to speak. It wouldn't have surprised him one bit to find that the little people had made up a story about Loki's seed revitalizing that field of wild oats. In reality all it had needed was some rain, which he'd provided to cool them off. Ah, they really needed to go back there one of these days.


End file.
